Ghost
.]]A ghost is an alleged non-corporeal manifestation of a dead person (or, sometimes, an animal or a vehicle). It is often claimed to be a manifestation of the spirit or soul of a person which has remained on Earth after death. According to some beliefs, a ghost may be the personality of a person after his or her death, and not directly tied to the soul or spirit. Every culture in the world carries stories about ghosts, though they often disagree as to what ghosts are and whether they are just figments of imagination or a part of reality. It is believed by some (especially among Christians) that demons could be responsible for most ghostly manifestations; demons’ deceitful nature would sometimes lead them to impersonate the dead. Mediums offering their clients an occasion to communicate with the dead would also do so with the help of demons. 1 Samuel 28 in the Bible offers a puzzling anecdote about a woman with a “familiar spirit” (demon) calling up the late prophet Samuel for King Saul. The prophet does come up and speaks to the king. In this, the Bible seems to state there is such a thing as ghosts being the souls of the deceased. During the time of Jesus Christ’s ministry, Jews believed the soul of the dead remained for three days around the body before leaving it, justifying Jesus waiting days before rising Lazarus from the dead so it would be clear to witnesses Lazarus was indeed dead (see gospel of John 11:1-45). Ghosts are featured in a number of X-Files episodes. Mulder and Scully interacted extensively with two elderly spirits intent of driving them to a murder-suicide in "How the Ghosts Stole Christmas" In that same episode, Fox Mulder said he thought everyone believed in ghosts, and expressed surprise that even Scully did not believe in them. :The phenomenon of ghosts is referenced in the titles of ''The X-Files episodes "Ghost in the Machine" and "How the Ghosts Stole Christmas". However, "Ghost in the Machine" neither deals with the phenomenon nor includes any references to it.'' References * TXF: ** "Shadows" (Season 1) ** "Space" ** "Fire" ** "Young at Heart" ** "Born Again" ** "Excelsis Dei" (Season 2) ** "Dod Kalm" ** "The Calusari" ** "Our Town" ** "The List" (Season 3) ** "The Walk" ** "Hell Money" ** "Kaddish" (Season 4) ** "Elegy" ** "The Post-Modern Prometheus" (Season 5) ** "Triangle" (Season 6) ** "How the Ghosts Stole Christmas" ** "Trevor" ** "Agua Mala" ** "Rush" (Season 7) ** "Signs and Wonders" ** "Sein Und Zeit" ** "Hollywood A.D." ** "Daemonicus" (Season 9) ** "Underneath" ** "Sunshine Days" ** "The Truth" ** "Home Again" (Season 10) * MM: ** "Pilot" (Season 1) ** "Sacrament" ** "A Single Blade of Grass" (Season 2) ** "The Curse of Frank Black" ** "José Chung's Doomsday Defense" ** "Midnight of the Century" ** "Anamnesis" * TLG: ** "Bond, Jimmy Bond" See also * Lyda * Maurice * Poltergeist * Band-Aid Nose Man External links * Category:Paranormal phenomena Category:Beings and creatures